


electricityscape

by driedvoices



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/pseuds/driedvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="kh-drabble.livejournal.com">kh_drabble</a> prompt [196]: fifty words. Namine and Larxene's speaking habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	electricityscape

When Axel or Marluxia are around, Larxene never stops: sugar-sweet and sneering, and bitter, so bitter.

When they're gone, Namine only hears boots scuffing; a coat dragging; the slick, cool sound of metal and the tell-tale whisper of skin on skin.

Larxene isn't one to mince words. Not with her.


End file.
